Vampire of Vengeance
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: Raven is a friend of Caleb's. He found her almost drained of blood and raped. As if he doesn't have enough guilt to deal with, he has sworn vengeance for his friend. Contains some changes to Vlad as the King of Vampires and some original characters and violence. If only he realized his true feelings for this young lady.


The Vampire of Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Sims but play it maybe a little too much sometimes. This is a fanfic using the Vampires including mine in Sims 4I also have a few universities in this story that aren't in Sims yet. I made Vlad the King of Vampires and gave him some extra powers not in the game as well as original characters. All vampires in my story are at least acquaintances or know of each other. There are Vampire Hunters in the story which aren't in game. There is what I like to refer to as Agents that don't exist in game. Please leave feedback if you like or dislike it.

Chapter One: A Friend in need

Her name is Raven with her long flowing hair and plenty of dangerous curves forming a cute hourglass shape. Her pretty Asian face was beaten almost beyond recognition and her body with claw marks and bruising all over. Her pretty short black dress all torn and it seemed as though she was almost drained of all her blood. The gruesome crime scene would have made any mortal sick with bite marks all over her and a pool of blood that she was unconscious in. It had appeared as though the young lady was raped when Lilith and her brother found her. There was a message in blood sprawled on the wall. It read "You can't save them. I really enjoyed this girl very much"

Lilith had never seen her brother so pissed in her life. Raven was their friend. Of course Caleb was closer to her than Lilith was and was feeling guilty that he wasn't here to protect Raven.

"We should call the police and let them deal with this"

"No, I should find who did this to her and make them pay" Caleb said as his eyes flashed a vengeful rage.

"I know I can't talk you out of this. Instead I am going to give you advice. Let Vlad know what happened. You know how much he hates when our kind do things that kick us out of hiding and make us all look bad. He might be willing to help even though she is a mortal"

"But he is such a fucking prick to everybody"

"True but sometimes he has his rare moments of what the rest of would call 'kindness' and helpfulness. I would let him know. I believe she is the latest victim in what the press is calling Bloody Valentine Killer. We should get her to the hospital. I'll stay with her. I'll let the University know what happened to her"

"Thanks"

"Just promise me you'll talk with Vlad. I believe he can do more help for you than you realize"

Caleb picked her seemingly lifeless body up and could hear a very faint heartbeat and they both went to the hospital together moving quickly as possible. The tall, slender, blonde, pale, skinned, nurse who took Raven in was grateful that a victim was actually alive for a change rather than dead. It seemed the only common link was that the victims were all friends with vampires. It was somebody in The Community causing everybody problems. The question was who.

Sometimes the best hunters are your own kind rather than foolish morals with hatred for all vampires.

Caleb sat with his friend in the drab hospital room answering questions and feeling a little more pissed. 'Where is a fucking hunter when you really need one' he thought to himself.

He remembered being mortal and a girl he knew back then. Her name was Elizabeth. She was very pretty he thought as she was dying. It was during the Black Plague. He barely recalled what she looked like. Everybody was dying all around. He had lost everyone but his sister. Then a man in black came and offered his sister and him eternal life. They had seen wars poison Europe. They had seen mortals murder for fun. Serial killers and so much pain and suffering through the years but there were many good times too he remembered. He wished to turn his friend into a Vampire. She probably wouldn't agree to it now. "Raven, my dear I've got work to do. I am sorry I can't stay with you for long. I will make whoever did this to you, pay. I promise you that" He said as he took his sister's advice and found himself knocking on Vlad's door.

"Hello child come on in." Vlad spoke "What brings you here? Have turned that girl yet that you've been pining over"

"I have not been pining over her. We are just friends." Caleb said defensively

"So the answer is no"

"I came to ask you for your help. It seems the Bloody Valentine Killer has struck again. My friend is stabilized and I am wondering if you know who it is?"

"Whoever it is, can hide from me. This kind of behavior is an embarrassment to us all. I hate when you children do and drain mortals. It's one thing when there is a war going on or sickness and nobody will notice but this is makes us look bad and brings the hunters to our doors." Vlad said angrily

"I want to find whoever is responsible and make him or her pay"

"Just stay clear of the hunters, boy"

"I would like your help."

"Of course I'll help." Vlad smiled as he touched Caleb's head giving him a gift called Father's Blessing. "This gift I give you my son will have some interesting effects on you. Be wise and good luck. I have a feeling that when this is all over you might understand the hunters a little better" Vlad said as Caleb quickly left

'I hate the hunters and would rather deal with the worst of Vampire kind than the best of their kind 'Caleb thought to himself.

He had to gather his thoughts. He was no good filled with blind rage to anybody including himself. He really was trying to be one of the good guys. A Good Vampire that would avoid the radar of hunters and other enemies he had acquired over the years. As he sat beneath the 100 year oak tree in a nearby park a strange man appeared who was a little older than him. He was tall and his eyes bright blue seemed to know the pain of the world around him. His short blonde hair was a little messy. He dressed in a black leather motorcycle jacket and a pair of distressed blue jeans. His black leather motorcycle boots showed no wear.

"Hello" the man's soft voice spoke to Caleb and his intense eyes made contact that had a calming affect "My name is Alan and I am here to make an offer to you"

This was odd Caleb thought and wondered if this man was a vampire hunter.

"Something terrible happened to somebody you love. "Alan began matter of factly.

"She and I don't have that kind of relationship"

"I didn't say you did, son. There comes a time in every agent's life where we can decide to let it ride or stand and fight. I am offering a gift you could say. I am offering a pact with my boss. I am offering you my assistance. You have all the time you need to consider my offer to you. Unlike becoming a Vampire the transformation won't be painful and will open your eyes to the world around you. It may rob you of your kindness and you're warmth"

"If it will help her I will accept you gift no matter the cost"

"Are you certain you agree? You will find it hard path to walk. Beware of Revenge and Vendettas that may pull you off your path. Welcome home young Agent of Vengeance"

"I wasn't there for her when she truly needed me the most"

"Guilt is a powerful motivator too but don't let it destroy you"

Alan took a small blade out with skulls engraved on it. He cut Caleb's Hand then his own and made a blood pact with Caleb. The mark on Caleb's hand had half a skull in a circle with fire behind the skull and weird symbols quickly disappeared.

He felt warmth like sitting by a comfy fire in Raven's penthouse. It filled him with clarity and purpose. He knew Alan's story now and thanked him the gift.

"If you just need somebody to talk to or some advice I will be here for you or help I'll be there for you"


End file.
